Ahlexus Sparrow
'Names and Titles' "Don'cha call me Alex! I ain't a frikkin' fella, geez.." Ahlexus Sparrow goes by many names, depending on her company. Most simply call her Lex - A nickname she approves of. When dealing with guards or other untrusted 'helmets', she assumes the name 'Luthor Spear'. She doesn't take kindly to being referred to by her full name, stating it 'sounds too posh.' Other nick-names include: *Hips *Ass *Stove *Double-B *Slim *Snook Physical Traits "No, the other one is Sally.. Gawh.." The first thing most people notice about Ahlexus is her slick black hair, choppy and well groomed. It curls outwards like shallow thorns in places and becomes medusoid and tangled quickly in a scuffle. Usually sporting simple clothes or rustic half-plate leather armour, Ahlexus is rarely seen without three things; A pair of well-kept blue boots, a dark waistcoat of thin leather, and a long cavalry pistol. The length of her hair takes the edge from her pointed face, and though she fusses over it, it seems to maintain itself well. Her nose and left brow are both pierced with silver rings along with several in each ear. Like her younger sister Zalissa, Lex has clean pale skin and an impish visage. Quite tall by Human standards and nearly always wearing stacked-heel boots, Ahlexus stands almost a head above most women. Her figure is that of an acrobat, with strong upper legs and arms. Outwardly, she looks near-identical to her little sister. Personality Traits "Yep, no doubt about it. She's a Sparrow." ''-Ezlbag'' Volatile by nature, Lex has calmed a little as she aged - But not much. Known for spewing rediculas insults and stringing swearwords together like it was an up-and-coming fashion trend. Lex is usually fairly calm around members of the Cartel, often offering to cook food or prepare drinks for them. She detests 'Helmets' with gusto and reminds them every chance she gets. Despite her temper and occuption, Ahlexus isn't one for direct fighting. She frowns upon muggings and murders, seeing them as the surest way to get caught and arrested. Those close to her are mostly shielded from her occasional outbursts, which tend to be destructive and usually end in something getting broken. Loyal to her bosses and quick on the draw, she doesn't mess around when it comes to work. History and Background Firstborn of Barmaid Arabella Sparrow and James Sparrow, Lex enjoyed a fairly normal young life with her family until the age of four - When her father vanished under suspicious circumstances and her younger sister, Zalissa, was born of another man. Seemingly losing her mind, Arabella threw Ahlexus as an infant out of the house with only a blanket and a black jetstone - Something she found in the garden as a tyke. Being young, she misunderstood her mother's growing madness, thinking it the fault of her new sister. This grudge chewed at her for years to come. Ahlexus wandered to the nearby town of Southshore and was quickly taken in by the local orphange matron. She grew fast, untamed and restless almost all the time. During her early teenage years, she begged a friend of the matron - then the captain of a privateer vessel - to take her away on a voyage. Two days later, she was riding the waves due south. Ahlexus lived several lives as she aged, moving from ship to ship and job to job as she saw fit. It wasn't until her last shore leave that things suddenly ground to a halt. Sitting outside in the sun with a few of her crewmates, Lex saw the green plague tanks flying overhead.. And did what most sane people would do. She ran. Recently finding herself in Stormwind City, confused and disoriented, Ahlexus quickly found a place within the Cartel - And unkowingly found her sister. They clashed at first, but soon caught on that their similar appearance wasn't just coincidence. Family & Friends *''Father:'' James Sparrow - Missing,'' presumed Deceased.'' *''Mother:'' Arabella Sparrow - Deceased *''Sister: Zalissa Sparrowsong-'' Alive *''Brother-In-Law: Quinian Timmens - ''Alive *''Nephew'': Vinian Timmens -'' Alive'' *''Boyfriend:'' Ray Hutch ''- Alive'' Facts, Quotes & Trivia *Ahlexus is a strangely good cook, something she prides herself over. *Spent at least one year as a royal marine. *Had a short-lived son named Isaac to an unkown father. *Finds Gnomes cute, sometimes to her detrement. *Calls her nephew "Winney-Anne". *Good with her gun but rarely uses it. *Rumoured to be something of a sex-deity. *Has a second-to-none backside and a decent pair of breasts! *Survived a plague bombing. *Finds both pirates and dark skin very attractive. Category:The Forlorn Cartel